


¿Ordenadores? ¿Qué es eso?

by AnGeLiTa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnGeLiTa/pseuds/AnGeLiTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respuesta al 1 reto de drabble del foro Oesed! - basado en la palabra ordenador [drarry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Ordenadores? ¿Qué es eso?

– ¡Harry! ¡Rápido! Ven aquí, ¡no sé qué ha pasado con esta cosa! – dijo Draco con rabia y recelo al mirar al ordenador enfrente a él.

– ¿Qué? ¿Has vuelto a meterte en sitios porno y no sabes cómo salir? – preguntó Harry con tono travieso.

– ¡No digas estupideces! – respondió indignado el rubio – ¡Se rompió!

Harry suspiró, cansado de las rabietas que se ve forzado a soportar últimamente por la continua insistencia de su amante por utilizar la computadora, 'para conocer más del terrible mundo muggle en que Harry creció', o al menos eso es lo que Draco sigue poniendo como excusa, nadie con algo de sentido común se perdería el brillo en los ojos de Draco cuando está inmerso en un juego o navegando en la red.

– No se rompió –empezó a explicar Harry con la poca paciencia que le queda – tan sólo se apagó.

–Ah... tienes razón – accedió el otro con algo de vergüenza.

– Siempre la tengo –replicó con una sonrisa aflorando en su rostro.

– Tú... – dijo Draco con tono acusador – esta noche me vengaré de ti por burlarte de mí... ya lo verás...

– Esperaré con ansias ese momento –su sonrisa se amplió más aún.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro.. –contestó Draco riendo a su vez – después de todo podría decidir no dejarte alcanzar el orgasmo esta vez... ya sabes... sólo para hacerte suplicar por mi indulgencia...

– Promesas... promesas... – Harry insistió sintiendo como su garganta se cierra por la anticipación.

– Promesas que cumpliré dentro de muy poco –fue la única respuesta que salió de labios del rubio antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el ordenador. ¡Sólo Dios sabe en qué estaría metido! Y el historial, claro... Harry se aseguraría de mirar más tarde, aunque sabe que cuando su amante se entere de la existencia de un registro de todos los lugares en los que ha entrado de seguro deja de buscar cosas como '10 simples pasos para enamorar a cualquiera' o 'cómo cuidar tu cabello'.

Sí, pensó Harry con picardía, de seguro moriría de la vergüenza si supiera que vi el artículo que leyó la noche pasada sobre BDSM. Harry sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en todas las posibilidades que se presentan frente a él junto a su amante, todos los nuevos terrenos que podrán explorar juntos, y sabe que tienen el resto de sus vidas para hacerlo, después de todo, su vínculo nunca se rompería, el amor verdadero es así, para toda la vida.


End file.
